La purga de la amistad: Capitulo 1: Que empiece la noche
by angeln0ble
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde que Nightmare moon tomo el control de Equestria y proclamo que la primera noche de cada verano cualquier acto se vuelva legal incluido el asesinato, logrando que los ponies saquen lo mas oscuro y retorcido que tanta paz había hecho que se olvidase.
1. Capítulo 1

Que empiece la noche

Spike se ve bastante preocupado por mi, seguro tratara de persuadirme para que no vaya, pero no creo que lo pasemos bien si no voy por esas cosas.

-Twilight estás segura que vas a salir, ya casi es hora-

-Tranquilo Spike, no tardare mucho, solo ire por algunas provisiones, algo de café y dulces-

-Parece que fuéramos a ver películas toda la noche-

-Podría traer algunas, si tu quieres-

-No….solo vuelve pronto-

-Tranquilo no tardare mucho-

Que frio se siente ponyville en esta época, no puedo creer que ya lleva pasando esto 8 años, se siente como si todos a los que veo fueran monstruos, se que ellos piensan lo mismo de mi, ese pony de ahí que vende armas, puede que piense que tratare de matarlo en unas horas; tal vez esa pareja de alla este planeando entrar esta noche en la biblioteca.

" _Nadie está a salvo, nadie está seguro en esta fría noche"_

Por ahora solo necesito comida, tal vez por ahora comprare café y algunos pasteles para mantenernos despiertos toda la noche, aunque ese no sea problema para mi Spike está acostumbrado a dormir temprano para poder hacer los quehaceres en la mañana. Podría leer libros, pero seria mejor idea si pudiésemos hacer algo juntos para distraernos, iré a rentar unas películas, aun faltan 3 horas asi que no creo que haya problema alguno.

-Señorita, no gusta comprar un arma, le serviria mucho a un unicornio como usted-

-No gracias, estoy bien asi-

-¿De verdad?, nunca se está seguro en esta noche, es mejor prevenirse en especial para los unicornios-

-Como ya le dije, no, gracias-

-Como usted guste-

Para un unicornio como yo, hmph, supongo que tiene razón, somos los más expuestos en esta "festividad", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Aunque yo lo llamaría más bien masacre desenfrenada, aún no puedo creer que esto lleve 8 años ocurriendo desde aquella celebración de verano. Ese dia…..aun cuando trate de encender aquella chispa y usar los elementos de la armonía…..todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera logrado, Nightmare moon no habría podido hacer lo que hizo

*Flashback*

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando no pudimos usar los elementos aquellas ponys y yo fuimos abatidas por su magia, no entendia porque no nos habia matado, simplemente dijo que lo que se avecinaba sería peor que habernos matado, y no lo había comprendido hasta tiempo después, una vez teniendo a celestia derrotada y habiendo tomado el control de Equestria ella envió un comunicado a toda Equestria.

" _Mis queridos ponys, debido a que prefirieron ignorar la hermosa noche que les otorge por cientos de años, haré que desde este dia aprendan a temerla, por lo tanto, declaro que la primera noche de cada verano en Equestria cualquier tipo de crimen será ignorado hasta el amanecer, sin embargo, una semana antes no habrá un solo día con noche, toda la semana será de diurna. Porque cuando llegue la noche que tanto anhelan, sus instintos más salvajes floreceran._

 _Obviamente unos tienen mas ventajas sobre otros asi que elabore una serie de normas para equilibrar las cosas:_

 _ **Regla No.1: Cualquier tipo de magia no letal será penada con la muerte, esto incluye teletransportación, hechizos de parálisis, hechizos para camuflarse o transformar objetos, hechizos para enviar mensajes etc…, los únicos tipos de magia permitidos son misiles mágicos.**_

 _ **Regla No.2: Si se ve a un pegaso volando inmediatamente se le dará caza y por consiguiente será ejecutado.**_

 _ **Regla No.3: Daño masivo a una propiedad también será objeto de castigo**_

 _ **Regla No.4: Nadie a excepción de guardias reales puede acercarse o permanecer en el palacio real**_

 _ **Regla No.5: Atacar a miembros del palacio real será motivo de ejecución.**_

 _ **Regla No.6: hospitales y centros de seguridad estarán inhabilitados durante esta noche**_

 _ **Regla No.7: Una vez suenen las alarmas al amanecer cualquier crimen por más diminuto que sea será motivo de ejecución hasta el dia siguiente.**_

 _ **Regla No.8: Ningun pegaso puede permanecer en cloudsdale"**_

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Obviamente el primer año nadie comprendía que pasaba, solo hubo daños menores y uno que otro robo, pero eso encendió la chispa, los ponys pronto comprendieron que podían dejar salir sus más oscuros y mórbidos deseos a la luz y sin ningún tipo de penalización por ellos.

En el segundo año empezaron a haber violaciones y asesinatos…...el tercer año fue cuando todo se salió de control y los ponys de Equestria supieron de lo que sus más retorcidos impulsos podrían llegar a cometer.

Y asi lleva pasando varios años sin que nadie pueda hacer nada, tambien se comprendio que las reglas no eran ningun juego, en la noche hay varios guardias merodeando las cercanías en busca de pegasos infractores, obviamente si ellos quieren pueden matar a quien sea que vean, no hay nada que lo prohiba, tienen sensores en cada rincón por si algun pony usa magia, y ponys que cometieron crímenes como un robo después de que sonara la alarma que daba fin a la noche fueron cruelmente ejecutados.

\- (Cajera) ¿Desea algo mas?-

-(Twilight) No asi está bien, quédese con el cambio-

-Gracias, pasela a salvo-

-Pasela a salvo-

No me quedaron muchas ganas de regresar a canterlot después de lo que paso, asi que decidi quedarme aquí, Spike y yo nunca hemos sufrido ningun ataque, pero en los ultimos años ponyville a crecido bastante, debido a ser un lugar muy tranquilo, asi que no se como nos vaya a ir este año. "Fui por las películas porque me quedaba más cerca, pero aun tengo tiempo de ir por comida, todavía me quedan un par de horas", en cuanto a las ponys que me ayudaron en aquella celebración de verano apenas nos hemos mantenido en contacto, no es como que quiera estar con demasiada gente ahora.

-(Twilight) Hola pinkie pie, ¿Podrias venderme algunas tartas y una orden de pastelillos?-

-(Pinkie) Hola twilight….en seguida van y por favor, dime pinkamina, el nombre de "pinkie" me trae recuerdos que prefiero olvidar-

Unos han sufrido más que otros, el año pasado alguien irrumpió en el establecimiento y mató a los potrillos que ella cuidaba junto con los padres de estos, nunca volvió a ser la misma, siempre con la mirada baja, su pelaje y crin se volvieron opacos y la pinkie pie que todos alguna vez conocieron murió.

-(Murmuros) ¿Ya habran bajado los pegasos de cloudsdale?-

-(Más murmullos) Supongo que si, si no encuentran un refugio rápido lo pasarán muy mal, y eso es decir poco-

-(Pinkamina) Aqui esta tu orden, pasala a salvo-

-Gracias, pasala a salvo-

Oh si, los pegasos, debido a que casi ningun pony puede ir a cloudsdale ellos están obligados a bajar en esta noche, se trabajó para que se tuviera un lugar donde estos se pudieran quedar, obviamente no están libres de las reglas.

-!Spike ya llegue¡-

Apenas con unos minutos de sobra….mi pobre asistente debe haber estado muy nervioso, mientras dejo las cosas en el suelo y me dispongo a cerrar la puerta el pequeño llega a abrazarme como si me hubiese ido hace meses

-!Twilight¡, por celestia estaba tan preocupado-

-Calma, calma, no debes alterarte tanto, estoy bien, ahora debemos ir a preparar todo-

-Esta bien-

Spike está muy nervioso, supongo que es normal teniendo en cuenta la situación, por ahora necesito poner las cerraduras en las puertas y bajar las láminas de las ventanas, no es mucho, pero al menos nadie entrar a la biblioteca sin que nos enteremos.

-!Spike, ¿Ya cubriste las ventanas de arriba?-

-¡Si, ahora estoy preparando la cena!-

Con todo listo, solo podemos esperar a que todo salga bien esta noche, la alarma está a punto de sonar. ¿Por que justo tenían que poner una de las bocinas cerca de la biblioteca?

 _ **Esta no es una prueba, este es su sistema de transmisiones anunciando el inicio de la primera noche de verano, traída a nosotros por su gobernante nightmare moon, los miembros del palacio real tienen inmunidad, cualquier pegaso en cloudsdale será ejecutado, cualquier tipo de magia no letal será sancionada, cualquier pegaso que vuele será ejecutado, cualquier daño masivo a cualquier propiedad será sancionado. Al sonar la sirena cualquier delito incluido el asesinato será legal por 12 horas, los servicios policiales, de bomberos y médicos o de emergencia serán suspendidos hasta mañana al concluir la noche, bendita sea nightmare moon por ofrecernos esta oportunidad para redimirnos ante ella, que la bestia los acompañe.**_

Cada vez que escucho esa advertencia me estremece como la primera vez, pero de todas formas, no creo que nadie venga por nosotros esta noche, no creo que haya alguien que nos guarde tanto rencor como para matarnos, ¿Cierto?.


	2. Sobrevivire

_**Bueno, solo aclarar que este no es el fanfic al que va orientado "Historias de Equestria"**_

La cena había estado deliciosa, Spike puso mucho empeño en ella, tal vez para sacarse de la mente lo que está pasando, justo ahora estamos viendo una de las películas que rente, típica pelicula de acción con disparos y explosiones por doquier, tal vez no es la más recomendada para esta noche en particular, pero cualquier cosa que sirva para distraerse es suficiente.

Alguien está gritando; una yegua está pidiendo auxilio, tal vez a unas calles de aquí, aun asi puedo oírla, parece estar desesperada, tal vez la están siguiendo, cada vez su voz se escucha mas cerca. Subo el volumen de la TV para no escucharla, pero es inútil, se que Spike también la oye, sus oídos son mejores que los mios, aun asi prefiere no comentar nada, ambos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada por ella. Puede que incluso sea una trampa.

-Ayuda, por favor que alguien me ayude, abran…..por favor- Ella….está enfrente de la biblioteca, tocando

-(Spike) Twilight, ¿Que hacemos?- Spike está temblando mirandome consternado, pero yo tampoco se que hacer

-Esperar a que se vaya o…- No puedo seguir esa frase, un nudo en mi garganta me lo impide.- o…..-

-Esta bien Twilight, yo...pienso lo mismo- Simplemente abrazo fuertemente a Spike y este me corresponde, tal vez el piensa que es para darle fuerzas a él, pero lo hago para dármelas a mi

No puedo hacer nada más que esperar a que se vaya, aun si quisiera ayudarla pondría en peligro a Spike, lo peor de todo es que se quien esta rogando por ayuda, reconozco esa voz, es una de las ponys que trato de ayudarme a detener a NIghtmare moon, una pegaso celeste y de crin arcoiris, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Rainbow Dash. Solo estuvimos juntas poco tiempo y aun asi…., maldicion, ¿Por que tenia que pasar esto?, ¿Por que tenia que ser justo ella?...si fuera alguien mas, ¿Le daria menos importancia?, ¿Si no la conociera me daría igual?. Eso no seria ser hipocrita, ¿O si?. Solo por tratar de justificarme…¿Que me hace mejor que los ponys que la están siguiendo?.

-(Twilight) Spike….- Me aparto del abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en el pecho del dragón apunto de llorar

-Twilight no me hagas esto, cuando ambos tenemos miedo las cosas no salen bien- Mi pequeño asistente se contiene todo lo que puede, pero aun asi puedo notar que esta a punto de quebrarse al igual que yo, aun asi no lo resisto y empiezo a lagrimear

-Spike, tengo miedo en lo que nos estamos convirtiendo-

-¿En lo que nos estamos convirtiendo?-

-Spike, hace 8 años, ¿Abrias abierto la puerta?-

-Yo…- Mi asistente y los gritos de la pegaso son interrumpidos por una voz en las bocinas esparcidas por el pueblo

" _ **Los saludo mis queridos ponys, les habla su querida diligente para darles un aviso, el que mate a algun pony en esta noche recibirá una recompensa, por ciertos motivos me reservare lo que es hasta que acabe la noche, Suerte"**_

Está finalizando el anuncio y la puerta a empezado a ser azotada de nuevo, esta vez con más desesperación, escucho los gritos desgarradores de la pegaso pidiendo ayuda, pero estos empiezan a cesar, parece que la pegaso se dio´por vencida. Pero se que esta ahi afuera todavía

-(Spike) Si lo haría Twilight, antes y ahora también- Me dice mi ayudante con una determinación inquebrantable

-Entonces esta decidido-

Me dirijo a abrir la puerta, espero que la pegaso aun este ahi, empiezo a oír leves sollozos detrás de la puerta, es ella, llorando en voz baja, solo alcanzo a escuchar algo de lo que dice, -Por favor…...no quiero…..no quiero morir…..tengo miedo….ayuda…-, sin más distracciones abro la puerta y ahí está ella, tumbada en el suelo llorando mientras se cubre la cara con sus cascos, al notar que la puerta se abre ella me voltea a ver, no me habia equivocado, realmente se trataba de Rainbow Dash, verla en esta situación es de verdad algo increíble, de lo poco que conozco de ella jamás imaginé que fuera del tipo que huye en estas situaciones.

-(Twilight) ¿¡Que estas esperando!?, entra rapido-

La pegaso rápidamente entra en la biblioteca a la vez que yo cierro la puerta. Esta se tira a mis cascos y me empieza a agradecer por haberla dejado pasar.

-(Rainbow)Gracias, gracias, gracias por abrirme-

-Tranquila, aqui dentro estaras segura-

-Creí que me dejarian afuera, y yo…... espera, ¿Te conozco de algun lado?-

-Oh si bueno, soy Twilight Sparkle, una vez chocaste conmigo e hiciste que se me esponjara la crin-

-Ya te recuerdo, fue antes de que esto empezara-

-Si….te traeré un poco de agua- Un silencio incomodo domina la habitación

-Esto...si mal no recuerdo, había un pequeño dragón que te acompañaba-

-Oh si, Spike, él está en la sala de estar, déjame traerte algo de agua y después iremos con el el-

-Yo,,,,-

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, solo espera un poco-

-Esta bien-

Después de haberle dado el agua nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, llegando a esta veo a mi asistente asomarse por la recargadera del sofá para después voltear a ver la pelicula, le digo que no se preocupe y que todo está bien, me dispongo a hacerle un lugar nuestra invitada mientras envió a spike a traer unas bebidas y algo mas para botanear.

La pegaso aunque al principio parecía algo desconfiada ahora está hablando y pasando la noche con tranquilidad, al menos eso es lo que puedo ver, pero aun hay algo que me inquieta, la pelicula acaba de terminar asi que creo que le preguntare un par de cosas, solo para estar segura.

-Spike, ¿Podrías preparar un poco de café?- Miro al dragón haciendo señas para que me deje sola con Rainbow Dash

-De hecho eso iba a hacer, me esta entrando sueño- Al parecer entendió

-Disculpa, Rainbow dash-

-Solo llamame Rainbow-

-Ehh..rainbow-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tu vives en cloudsdale, cierto?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces que hacías vagando por ponyville tan tarde?

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Se que los pegasos tienen prohibido permanecer en cloudsdale, entonces ¿Que hacías para que te empezaran a perseguir, y quienes eran los persecutores?- Esta se muestra algo nerviosa por la pregunta, es comprensible debido a lo que debió de haber pasado, tal vez sea cruel hacerla hablar, pero necesito hacerlo.-

-Bueno, no tenia ningun lugar a donde ir, nadie quiso acogerme cuando se lo pedí y fue cuando me encontré con esos ponys, un grupo de 4 ponys, todos tenían unas máscaras y maquillaje bastante tétrico, debido a que se nos prohíbe volar, empecé a correr y a tocar puertas y ventanas para que alguien me ayudara, pero nadie abría. Fue ahí cuando llegue a la biblioteca, estaba cansada y no podia correr mas, asi que me resigne, crei que moriria, pero abriste, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad-

-Aqui estaras a salvo por esta noche, si me disculpas, debo ir al baño, vuelvo en un momento-

-Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo- Una sonrisa está marcada en su rostro, de verdad está agradecido supongo, de verdad es molesto tener el cuarto de baño en el segundo piso

Bien, una vez terminó labo mis cascos y me remojo la cara, mientras mis pensamientos me inundan. "Si debe estar agradecida, me sorprende que pueda sonreír de esa forma después de acabar de vivir tal cosa, cualquiera estaria conmocionado y nervioso durante toda la noche…..¿No tuvo tiempo suficiente para buscar un lugar donde quedarse?, mhhhh un pegaso ya tendría establecido donde pasar esta noche desde hace varios años, esa regla fue instaurada desde el primer año, mas raro que eso, cuando me relató su historia estaba más nerviosa que perturbada….su historia, ella dijo que había esta corriendo, ¿No perdió a los ponys que la seguían?, no hay muchos, (Por no decir ningun), pony que puede alcanzarla aquí en ponyville, solo conozco una, pero no vi a nadie seguirla cuando abrí la puerta, no había nadie en la distancia, además, dijo que estaba exhausta, pero no la vi transpirar o respirar agitadamente, no a dejado de agradecerme por haber abierto la puerta…..pero nunca me agradeció por haberla salvado y cuando fui por el agua ella se quedó frente a la puerta".

De repente escucho un grito de mi asistente el cual es rápidamente apagado, no se que esta pasando, me dispongo a bajar, lentamente, -"¿S...spike?, ¿Rainbow?"-, aun después de decirlo en voz alta no recibo respuesta alguna, oigo el quejido de dolor de Rainbow mientras algo cae fuertemente al suelo en la sala de estar, al entrar a esta es cuando lo veo,a un lado del sofá un pegaso de color celeste pastel y crin negro, con una chaqueta de color azul que en medio tiene un rayo color amarillo claro, la cual está manchada de sangre, este….esta….esta...pisando a Spike el cual tiene un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, a su izquierda están 2 pegasos, una de ellas color celeste con pelaje blanco y la mitad lateral del uniforme oficial de los wonderbolts, la otra es una pegaso amarilla de crin naranja, con solo la parte de la máscara, incluyendo los lentes, del mismo uniforme, teniendo en el pecho una rayo de color amarillo hecho con pintura neón, es entonces que veo a su derecha, ahi estaba Rainbow Dash levantandose teniendo una severa quemadura en la cara y el cuello.

-(Rainbow) !Ahhh¡…!Ese estupido dragon se atrevió a tirarme café hirviendo¡

-(Twilight) ¡Rainbow, corre!-

-¿Eh?, ¿Correr?, ¿Por qué lo haría justo ahora que me reuní con mis chicos?- Me está mirando mientras muestra una repulsiva sonrisa.-

-Rainbow, pero te ayude, ¿Por que?- Mi voz esta empezando a quebrarse

-¿Ahh?-

-(Soarin) Si Rainbow te ayudo, ¿No lo recuerdas?, "Ayudenme por favor, que alguien me ayude", te veías muy patética cuando corrías-El maldito está usando un tono burlón.-

-Ahhh, es verdad, no te he agradecido como es debido, ¿cierto?-

-(Spike) Twi...Twilight-

-¿Que?, ¿Esta cosa aun sigue viva?- El maldito bastardo saca sin reparos el cuchillo de la espalda de spike haciendo que este último escupa sangre.-

-!SPIKE¡-

-Dejame acabar con su sufrimiento-

-¡Alejate de el maldito cerdo!- Trato de acercarme pero la pony de crin blanca se me interpone

-Uy, eso me dolió-

-(Fleetfoot) Una pony tan linda no debería usar ese lenguaje-

-!Jodete¡- Sin previo aviso soy golpeada por esta, derribandome

-Por favor no sigas, no quiero arruinar tu lindo rostro, sería una pena desperdiciarlo asi-

-Espera Soarin, yo debo agradecerle al dragón por la linda cicatriz que me hizo, ustedes pueden agradecerle por mi a nuestra anfitriona por dejarnos estar dentro de su hogar un rato-

-Me gusta como piensas-

-(Spitfire) Alto ahí ustedes 2, la ultima vez yo casi no tuve participación, es mi turno de empezar- La pegaso revela navajas de afeitar que tiene atadas en las puntas de las plumas de sus alas

-No es justo, cada vez que tu empiezas nos dejas sin casi nada-

-Fleetfoot tiene razon-

-Procuraré dejarles algo de diversión-

Rainbow está encima de Spike, mientras yo estoy acorralada por los 3 pegasos, la pegaso de crin arcoiris le da la vuelta al dragón, él aún está consciente, pero apenas se puede mover, de la nada en un desesperado movimiento este escupe fuego a su crin multicolor, quemando también la cola de Soarin quien estaba muy cerca de ambos. Las otras 2 se distraen, asi que lanzo un hechizo bastante cargado acertando a la pegaso de amarilla, lanzandola junto con los otros 2 pegasos aprovecho la distracción para tomar a spike y salir de ahi lo mas rápido posible, al salir de la biblioteca simplemente corro sin rumbo cruzando varios callejones para poder perderlos, aun si no me estuviesen siguiendo.

En eso me resbalo y caigo junto con Spike el cual llevo en mi lomo.

-Spike, ¿Estas bien?, tranquilo , buscare ayuda y…- Mi asistente pone su garra en mi hocico y débilmente habla.-

-No Twilight, viste lo que pasó por ayudar a alguien, no podemos confiar en nadie, ademas…..nadie nos ayudaria, y yo...no creo poder soportar por mucho mas- apenas pronunciar esto el dragón escupe un chorro de sangre

-No, Spike….por favor, no….tu eres lo único que tengo- Lagrimas empiezan a brotar de mi ojos

-Twilight por favor….se fuerte-

-No Spike no e vayas, si te vas voy a quedarme sola, no quiero, no quiero, !Spikeee¡-

-Prometeme…...prometeme que sobrevivirás esta noche-

-Te lo prometo Spike, viviré, pero por favor no me dejes-

-Nunca lo haria….- El brillo de los ojos del dragón desaparece dejando nada más que vacío

Las lágrimas no pueden parar de salir de mis ojos, mi pequeño asistente y mi mejor amigo había muerto frente a mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, entonces la escucho, Rainbow grita furiosamente mi nombre, me está buscando, lo más probable es que no sepa donde estoy y planeo que siga asi, yo….yo cumplire mi promesa y sobrevivire.


End file.
